Present selection of shipment services is managed from either a carrier provided shipping application, such as UPS WORLDSHIP, or a multi-carrier shipping application, such as Neopost FRIENDSHIP NAVIGATOR, for example. These applications may include a “rate shopping” component that presents a selection of available shipment service options to a user. Available shipment service options may be categorized to include a “best time option” or “least expensive” option. Present shipping applications typically limit the types of shipment service options available to those that are directly based on the cost, distance, and/or transit time, and do not consider other metrics when presenting comparisons of shipment service options.